


I Just Want To Be a Good Whore For All of You

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [8]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Bisexual, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing About Men and Women, Fsub, Good puppy, I Want ALL of You, Mentioning Gangbang, Mentions of Sucking Cocks, Mentions of rough sex, Other, Perverted, Sex Toys, good girl, gwa, mentions of cunnilingus, script offer, slut, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Listen to this horny woman telling you about how much she wishes ALL of you could have your way with her. She goes both ways. She likes both girls AND boys. She needs every single one of you to ravish her.
Relationships: Female/Anyone
Series: FSub [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Kudos: 4





	I Just Want To Be a Good Whore For All of You

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes and improvements to the script are welcome as always, especially this one. Go nuts if you want to and add your own fantasies :)

Mmm.. hi there.. stranger..

Are you horny?

Cause I am.. I'm SO fucking horny..

I'm horny for every single one of you that's listening to me right now..

The guys.. AND the girls..

That's right, I go both ways..

I like cock AND pussy..

And I don't care what race or nationality you are..

Black, white, asian, latin or any other, I WANT you..

I want ALL of you to play with me..

I want all the girls to take their panties off for me..

And I want all the boys to take their cocks out for me..

Can you all just do that? Mmm.. I like to imagine that you all just did it for me..

I like to imagine all of you sitting naked in your chairs, lying in your beds or wherever else you are..

Listening to me right now..

And I want you all to imagine that I'm right infront of you, also naked..

With TONS of sex toys everywhere, sorrounding me..

From small dildos to the biggest, giantic dildos..

From pink to white to black to any other color..

Imagine me having the biggest collection over here..

Including the realistic ones..

The bad-dragon ones..

Just any dildo you can possibly imagine, I have it here..

Cause that's the caliber of a whore I am..

I can take any kind of cock in my pussy..

I even got some double-ended dildos, perfect to play with the girls..

I also have a bunch of vibrators over here.. 

And butt plugs..

And you know what? There isn't a single toy over here that I haven't used..

I use ALL of them, all the time..

Cause I'm just so fucking wet and horny all the time..

I think about sex with boys and girls all the fucking time..

Especially all of you who are listening to me right now..

That's right..

And it's such a torture to fantasize so much about all of you.. and not actually be able to have you..

[Moan] Such a torture..

I just.. [Moan]

I just want all of you to take turns on me..

I want all of you hot men to fuck my pussy.. while I'm eating out all of you gorgeous ladies..

[Moan] That would be so hot..

Can you just imagine?

Can you imagine fucking me, while I makeout with someone's pussy?

Or can you imagine getting licked by me, while some guy is fucking me from behind?

[Moan] Fuck..

I just want to be used by all of you..

I could switch between pussy and cock all the time..

One minute my face is in someone's cunt.. and then the other minute I'm getting face fucked..

All the while one guy is fucking me from behind still and some girl is lying right beneath him, rubbing and licking my pussy..

[Moan] Gosh, that would make me cum so fucking fast..

I just want to be gangbanged.. by everyone..

I want the girls to wear strapons and have their way with me too..

Dominate me..

Ravish me..

Ruin and just destroy me..

Leave me all messy, covered in pussy juice and cum..

I want a bukkake..

I want big cumshots..

All over my face, tongue, tits, stomach, ass, legs, feet.. fuck it, even in my hair, I don't care..

I WANT to be covered by everybody's cum..

I WANT to be a fucking mess..

And then I want girls to take turns and just make themselves cum all over me aswell..

Right in my fucking face..

Make yourself squirt all over me..

Or take turns and MAKE ME get you to squirt..

[Moan] Oh my god..

I wish I could have all of you in here right now..

[Whimpering] Why can't all of you just bust through my door open right now and just TAKE me..

Toss me on the bed, rip my clothes off and just don't even say a word, just stuff your cocks in me and shove your wet cunts in my mouth..

Or let the girls have my pussy and take turns tasting it, while the guys are fucking my throat..

[Moan] Fuck, I would even take it in the ass..

[Moan] And let guys double penetrate me..

Or no, even better, let one guy fuck me in one hole and let a girl fuck me with a strapon in another one..

[Moan] Holy shit, that would be fucking amazing..

I just want to be a good girl..

A good pet..

A sex toy, for all of you men and women..

A thing that anyone can just use to get off to..

I want you all to treat me like a whore..

Grab me by my hair and make crawl on the floor..

Like the bitch that I am..

I want to be spanked for being such a dirty little slut..

I want to be choked..

I want my nipples to be pinched and twisted..

I want to worship everybody and put my lips on all of you..

Taste you..

Touch you..

Appreciate your bodies..

[Moan] I need ALL of you all over me, while I'm all over you..

And I could call you whatever you like..

I can call you my master..

My mistress..

Daddy..

Mommy..

Sir..

Goddess..

Prince..

Princess..

Lord..

Queen..

Anything you want..

I'd be the best puppy you could ever imagine..

I would do EVERYTHING I'm told to..

Without thinking about it..

I'd be the perfect sex slave..

You might aswell chain or cage me..

And let me free only when it's time to play..

[Moan] Fuck, I just want to be a fucking whore for every single one of you..

You don't have any idea how it pisses me off to only fantasize about all of this fun happening..

I can only be everything I just mentioned in my imagination..

Cause I'm just here all by myself..

Recording this little audio..

And none of you are actually in here with me.. and probably never will be..

[Sigh] It fucking sucks..

But.. atleast maybe I made some of your dicks hard.. or some of your pussies wet for me..

Atleast maybe I got some of you to touch yourself for me..

I know this wasn't necessarily that long of an audio.. but maybe I'm gonna do more of them in the future..

Atleast I can still be a whore for you on the mic, right? [Chuckle]

Would any of you like that doe? If I made more audios like this?

If anyone would like that.. why don't you comment down below and tell me what you thought if this little audio then?

I want to know how you all liked it..

I want to see comments from both guys and ladies..

And.. one more thing..

If anyone who listened to this started touchng themselves and didn't get to finish.. this is what I want you to do for me..

If you're a girl, I want you to play with your pussy for me and imagine me licking you, grinding against you, fucking you with a strapon, or whatever your fantasy is.. and just get off for me..

And if you're a guy.. I want you to jerk that cock, while you imagine me sucking you off or.. imagine fucking me or me fucking you.. whatever you're into.. and cum for me aswell..

Okay? Can you do that for me guys?

Mmm.. remember, I'm looking forward to your comments..

I have stuff to do unfortunaly so.. I'll have to finish this audio right now..

But first I'll give all of you a little something before I go..

[Kiss]

Wait, no no no.. you all deserve MUCH more from me..

[A couple more kisses]

There, that's better..

Now remember, I'll be looking out for your comments..

Bye for now everyone.. [Chuckle]


End file.
